


the sky is so tragically beautiful (love, it's a graveyard of stars)

by mozartsounds



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Comet Butterfly has been confirmed to be Moon's mom's name omg, Death, Other, Sad, Sorry Marco, god everyone's sad, sad baby Star, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartsounds/pseuds/mozartsounds
Summary: A world where both Star and Toffee die, and a world where the loved ones of the princess who died too young reflect and regret her death.





	1. they said we used to be stars who belonged to the sky, well maybe i'm not leaving i'm just coming home

**Author's Note:**

> OK GUYS DID YOU KNOW IT'S BEEN CONFIRMED THAT MOON'S MOTHER'S NAME IS COMET BUTTERFLY LIKE WHOA (tbh i'm writing this because of that and also the theory that the dark place Star was in with Glossaryck as he made the soup is actually the afterlife and Star was right about being dead) ANYWAYS HERE'S THE LINK TO THE COMET BUTTERFLY THING IF YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME: https://dominicbisignano.tumblr.com/post/164511690723/what-is-the-name-of-moons-mother-and-why-do-you

Comet is 35 when she dies, and she is 59 when her granddaughter joins her.

The afterlife has always been empty for Comet, even though the queens from her royal family were there also to join her they were not particularly close, all she had was her mother Celena who sometimes visited but except for that there was nothing besides Glossaryck's frequent visits. She was happy that Glossaryck visited much, she was his second favorite queen after Eclipsa he had always told her, and frankly while that made her feel good it would be nice for the other queens before her to visit. She had heard from talk of Glossaryck (not from anyone else obviously) that the other queens all talked frequently with one another, that this dark empty black hole was their safe-haven from a hell of queen duties and studies, when to Comet this was just an empty hell of emptiness and nothing, she missed her quiet kingdom that was hers for 17 years more than anything. She knew that her ancestors looked down upon her, there was no words to be said aside from the fact that she was one of the younger queens to die, that she didn't die heroically, rather that she fell to the hands of the monsters her family and people despised when she held the power of centuries of magic of the Butterfly family in her palms. She had let them down and that's why no one ever visited, she wished someone else did though, the afterlife is empty if you have no one else to share it with.

She didn't want a visitor to come to her in this way.

She walks into the disastrous situation on what would've been a warm summer's day on Mewni, one of the starting days of summer that would lead to a successful year in crops of corn growing. She has never met her granddaughter, only knows from the word of tongue from Glossaryck that she shares the bright blue eyes of her previous lover's and daughter's and the rebellious spirit of Moon's teenage years. However she physically meets Star Butterfly, the current, well was the current princess of Mewni frantic and crying and fumbling words out of her lips to Glossaryck, who is still with heavy lidded eyes as he stirs his pot of "soup" in front of them. The moments Star doesn't see Comet watching is the moments Comet takes her granddaughter in. Glossaryck is right, she has the bright blue eyes of her past lover's and Moon's, shares the same silhouette and attributes of her mother Celena's and her daughter Moon's, has golden hair that falls to her hips and bright hearts that fall on her cheeks. They are currently glittering, sparkling pink, and she feels as if soon they'll turn into broken halves of a heart just looking at the little princess a couples months shy of 15, and when the breath releases from her lips Star's hands have fallen to her arms and she sees Comet shivering in fear.

Star Butterfly, her granddaughter and future queen of Mewni, should not be here.

The gasp that escapes her lips when Star takes a step back frightens her because her own flesh and blood, looks terrified of her. "Don't be frightened." Is all Comet can whisper as she steps forward, places hands on Star's shoulders and it sends shivers throughout her body at the contact of her daughter's daughter, of her own blood so fresh yet worn in this cruel afterlife. "It's your grandmother, the dead one your mom talked about anyways." Glossaryck simply says when Star stares at Comet even more frightened in the eyes, as she snaps her body towards Glossaryck, tears spilling down her cheeks and scared eyes trying to seem intimidating.

"Oh my god, this further proves my point, I'm dead, I'm dead!"

Star Butterfly hisses, the youthfulness of 14 shaken and afraid and Comet forgot what it felt like to be young and afraid. She watches as the princess falls weak to her knees, cries into arms and tangled blonde hair. "Oh, dear." Comet whispers, and she's forgotten how to be a mother, didn't get the chance to raise her own 14 year old and will have to deal with this one forever because when you die young, you'll stay young here. She leans onto the slick ground clad in a puffy, purple dress, graceful hands ripping away Star's arms from her knees and face, and it's scary to see how broken the little one is. It reminds her of Moon, how Glossaryck showed her how Moon reacted when she was gone, and it's almost the same broken face and scared eyes that stare at her.

"Who did this to you?"

Is all Comet can whisper, because Glossaryck has told her about the Lizard who killed her coming back for revenge on her bloodline after her fierce daughter blew off his finger, a monster hellbent on revenge to even come for her innocent granddaughter, and she tries to deny it even though she already knows the answer once it escapes Star's lips.

"Toffee."

And there's nothing else to be said when she wraps her arms tightly around Star quickly, lets the tears shed and is grateful that Glossaryck leaves the scene to give them privacy because the princess of Mewni is gone, she has gone down in the books as the youngest princess dead, so young she didn't even have the chance to be queen. And there is sympathy for the young one, because she too died young and fell to the hands of a monster, in fact the same monster that killed both of them. And while she feels like flesh and bone in Comet's arms she is dead, just like her, and that is the most heartbreaking thing she thinks, that she still feels alive, but she'll soon grow to be hollowed out and light like Comet.

"It's ok though, I, I killed him- _he's gone_."

Star whispers after some time, and Comet is shocked because she was 35 when she fell to the hands of the same monster, didn't even lay a scratch on him but here her 14 year old granddaughter had slain him. She sees it now when Star lets go a little, still in arms reach and clinging to her arms as they stare into each others eyes, finally sees the strength swirling through the eyes of Star that belonged to Eclipsa and all the other braver queens, and she now believes all the tales of her granddaughter's strength as told by Glossaryck.

"I, I left so many people. I left my mom and dad, _oh mother of Mewni_ , I left my friends Tom and Ponyhead, I left my cru-my best friend Marco!" Star whimpers, places hands to her face in comfort because it's so scary to be dead, Comet knows that when she takes way Star's hands on her face and replaces them with her own. "I-I'm sure they'll miss you my darling, _I'm just, I'm so sorry_ , I wish I could do something, you're-you were to young." Is all Comet can say with stumbling words as she wipes away tears with her thumb, cries alongside the little princess who grips onto her wrists with the strength of a queen but the weakness of a teen.

"You sound like my mom."

Star laughs bitterly, because Comet does sound like her mom to her, they have the same voice, and Comet smiles at that, she trusts Star and is glad that there is one thing her and her daughter Moon share hopefully at least. "Everything comes full circle." Comet smiles at that, and though the tears still spill from her eyes Star weakly smiles back. "I guess you're right." Star stumbles out her words, and there's nothing more to say when Comet stands up, reaches out a hand that Star surely takes because there's nothing else here for her besides the grandmother she never met until death kissed Star's eyelids and cheeks and brought her here. She takes the soft gloved hands and lets Comet lead her to a chair by the pot and Star sits, watches as Comet stirs the pot of "soup" or whatever it is, and pour a bowl that she then places in Star's hands.

"Thank you."

Stars says gratefully, cries into her pot of soup as Comet watches and the stillness, the quiet of it all is frightening to both Star and her, but they'll be ok. They are just two girls of the Butterfly bloodline that died too young, two scared little girls that were afraid of monsters even when they said they weren't. The world was both kind but cruel to them, and it was cruel to Comet in the afterlife too but with Star here, it's bearable, _heartbreaking_ , but bearable. And as they sit still in fold up chairs that shouldn't be here in this complicatedly simple afterlife there is some closure for Comet, for both of them, and it'll all be ok.

For Comet has been dead for 24 years and Star for only a day, but they are the two little girls of the Butterfly bloodline who's wings got ripped out too young before they could soar into the sky.

But it'll all be ok in time, besides they have forever for it here.


	2. she deserved the universe but all she got was a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you be an all knowing and powerful entity when you don't know how you could've prevented this?

They say that everything happens for a reason, that some things are meant to be.

This however, was not meant to be.

As much as Glossaryck wouldn't like to admit, he had become attached to the princess that was Star Butterfly. She held the strength of Eclipsa and the rebellion of Solaria, she had held the fun of Festivia, the softness of Comet, and all the secrets of Celena, she was the perfect combination of almost all the great queens of Mewni. He had grown fond of her ways, she treated him with as much respect as she could give with her flittering brain and heart, and he had seen so much potential in her, she held the strength and greatness of a sure to be powerful future queen of Mewni, she would've been one of the greats to be written in books.

But she would only be written in as the young Star Butterfly the nameless, the princess who died to young to even hold the queen's crown and banner in honor.

He knows that he is able to still visit her, that she's stuck in the endless loop of the afterlife, but the thought of his first queen to die so young is shameful, he let her die in his hands. That when she cries before him, the fears of the afterlife and dying too young fumbling out of her lips and it's all too much for him, so much for him that all he can do is blankly stare with the illusion that he doesn't care. When Comet comes in to the scene, his second favorite queen calming down the young princess he failed, he immediately leaves after that because it's too hard to see two queens that were never destined to meet until a century later clinging to each other out of fear. When he leaves to the "real world" however he comes back to the disheveled Mewni to welcome a frantic and heartbroken leader of the Mewmen, "Queen Moon the Undaunted".

When he comes to Moon the regret comes more in waves, knowing that he killed the princess that was Star Butterfly, that her death was not foreseen, that there was no reason for it other than the shameful hands of Glossaryck's, the hands that failed to save the princess. He still keeps a strong face though, even when he sees Moon holding a wand that used to hold a shining star and bright blue accents, sees it turn a dark, royal blue in her hands, and even before Moon's wand was brighter but the grief is obvious when the heart that used to belong on her own wand is torn in two haves and not the baby blue it used to be. All he can hear is, "my little Star, my baby girl," and he is ashamed beyond belief.

When Moon sees him he is quiet, and when the tears spill from her eyes so quick she is 14 again in Glossaryck's eyes and she cries so much, there are whimpers and shaking breaths coming from her lips, so many tears flooding her cheeks, and this is so much worse than when Comet died. He sees the coming crowd forming, hears the fearful subjects of the Butterfly kingdom shaking and sees a broken little boy in a red hoodie not to far behind them. He freezes time for just a moment, just for the queen and him's privacy because she doesn't need the anxiety of a crowd when she's already lost a child, her only child.

"I want her back, I need her here I"d trade it all, I'd trade it all just for her-"

His facade only breaks a little when she looks up to him with the words repeating from her red stained lips, sits in the hands of the queen of Mewni looking down on him so broken that he thinks she has suffered more than the one dead in less than a day. "I'm so sorry my liege, if only I could have prevented this, _if only I hadn't been so weak._ " Is all Glossaryck can stumble out of his lips and she looks so angry and sad, because she realizes that this is truly his fault for not trying enough, he's the one to blame.

_"You let my family's history die because of your reckless and petty ways, you let my only daughter, my child die to a monster!"_

She hisses, sad eyes trying to glare and he cannot disagree with her when the tears fall from his eyes and he wipes them away dreadfully, because Star Butterfly, his only priority is dead, the one he should have kept an eye on dead and the all knowing entity Glossaryck of all multiverses has never been more disappointed in his immortal life, he let a Butterfly die in his hands.

_"BRING HER BACK GLOSSARYCK, I WANT HER BACK!"_

He is still crying as the queen cries, because she's realized that he has basically killed the princess, a princess of the most powerful dynasty in all of the multiverses. _"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT-"_ The words keep stumbling from her lips and Glossaryck while all knowing and powerful knows he should not bring back the dead, because the dead always disappoint and the dead had to die. He can bring her to the afterlife, that is possible, really anything is possible for him, but the queen would stay for far too long and the Butterfly dynasty would be in ruins, and Glossaryck cannot give a Butterfly a dead set of wings thinking they'll start flapping and flying once again.

But he can give her this, he can set out a hologram from the gem that sits on his forehead of the late princess Star, and he know's it's enough when she does not scream no more.

There in the hologram before them is princess Star in the afterlife, sitting on the floor with Moon's mother, Queen Comet, as they cry with each other, two princess's dead from the same cause. Moon's cries succumb to whimpers, hands almost going to touch a holographic image because it's her dear old mother who's been dead for decades and her fallen daughter on display, two people she never thought would have met due to death clinging to each other like skin on bones. And that's so heartbreakingly beautiful in Moon's eyes, she watches them stand up, sit on two chairs and she sees the princess and queen of two different lifetimes sharing a bowl of soup while they sit in tears. "I do make some good soup." Is all Glossaryck can shakily whisper when he stops the hologram, looks into the blue eyes that are the broken Queen Moon's and she holds him to his chest, fiercely as if he'll fly away at any moment.

"You didn't keep her safe in this lifetime, please tell me however you will treat her well in the one that she's in until I reach her."

Moon whispers, keeps holding him close and Glossaryck undos the freeze spell, watches the scared people and red hoodied boy come close to a heartbroken queen and him. A princess is dead, but there still is a kingdom in reign.

_"I promise my queen."_

And that's all that they can do for now when she holds him in his hands, stands up to face the crowd because she's still the queen of Mewni and Glossaryck is still the "all knowing" entity of all the multiverses.

But even "all knowing" entities make mistakes, and unfortunately Glossaryck will have to deal with this one for all of his immortal life.


End file.
